russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC turns third player
October 11, 2012 This presence felt in the television industry, sequestered TV statinon IBC-13 as the Kapinoy network is now the No.3 most watched station nationwide, according to a survey conducted by the AGB Nielsen Media Research data on National Urban Television Audience Measurement for the role of third force in local television. It has financially among the government-owned networks are RPN-9 and PTV-4, while IBC-13 is better than ABS-CBN. The head office of the Intercontinental Broadcasting Corp. (IBC-13) has received reports from all its provincial relay stations that irate basketball fans have threatened to allowing their facilities for their telecast the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) games and more Viva-TV programs, they have helped IBC 13 rise from its financial slump and mediocre ratings. In its last July of airing, IBC-13 captured 23.5 percent of viewership in key cities according to the survey on the Nielsen Media Research. We have definitely eaten into the audience share, Canoy told Inquirer last Monday thanks to the president Noynoy Aquino administration as well as sequestered by the Philippine Commission on Good Government (PCGG) with IBC increased its viewership ratings and has established its position as a strong number three in the Philippine television industry continuing to prevent IBC's provincial and relay stations from airing the programs of Viva-TV on IBC-13. ABS-CBN placed first at 42.2 percent and GMA 7 landed the second spot at 37.3 percent, IBC new management is chairman Orly Mercado, president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa, sales and marketing Tessie Taylor, general manager Eric Canoy and vice-president Lito Ocampo Cruz. The network will continue to challenge industry by presenting new programs while IBC will not be sold because its still up for privatization. We are beating ABS-CBN 2 and GMA 7 in the same time slots. We are No.3 slot in the network with Viva-TV programming, Canoy told Inquirer Entertainment. IBC become more aggressive for surging ahead in the ratings. We believe that ABS-CBN and GMA are both doing well in serving their respective markets. So we dedicated to focus our efforts to the market segment that like to watch local drama series every night," Mr. Canoy said. IBC-13 become the country's No. 3 station announced new programs and a roster of stars. It has since been called the Kapinoy network with the battle despite the dominance of giant networks (GMA-7 is Kapuso and ABS-CBN is Kapamilya as well as TV5 is Kapatid). He added that IBC-13 offers a new Viva-TV primetime lineup, led by the No.1 phenomenal animated fairy-serye Winx Club proves that Smile Dong Hae (GMA) and Precious Hearts Romances: Pintada (ABS-CBN) can be beaten along with countdown Daily Top 10, Viva Box Office, PBA, comedy show Petra's Panniest, showbiz talk show Showbiz Star, new star-studded teleserye Esperanza and 5 Girls and Daddy, sitcom Petrang Kabayo and Dalawang Busoy, reality show 2NE1-TV, drama anthology Wansapanataym, reality dating-game Sabi Mo Nanay and new Korean drama I Need Romance. As well as phenomenal game shows like 1 vs. 100, Who Wants to be a Millionaire? and The Weakest Link. Canoy said Viva Box Office (Mon, Tue and Thurs) and PBA (Wed and Fri) would compete with the news programs TV Patrol and 24 Oras. New Japanese anime series every Saturday like Crayon Shin Chan, Cyborg Kurohan and Sailor Moon which is dubebd in Filipino. The popular sports: The Main Event, World Open 10-Ball Championship and PBA. Canoy was especially keen n the networks newest asianovela are Wife Returns, Queen and I, Romance Town and I Need Romance, a Korean drama on Viva-TV since Filipino viewers are so used to watching soap series in Korean and Taiwanese, he said. Hosts of more Viva-TV shows on IBC who helped pick out the raffle winners were: Anja Aguilar (Dear Heart), actor AJ Muhlach (Sabi Mo Nanay, 5 Girls and Daddy, 1 vs. 100), Cristine Reyes, Richard Yap and Cesar Montano (Esperanza), Sam Pinto (Daily Top 10), Dolly Anne Carvajal (Showbiz Star), Edu Manzano (The Weakest Link) and Vic Sotto (Who Wants to be a Millionaire?).